Fading Fire
by the ticking clock
Summary: Because, even after everything that had happened, after everything that they had been through, Jace was still his parabatai, and Alec still felt his pain.


**This is inspired by a scene in City of Lost Souls(My copy came early) this one-shot is the opening scene in the epilogue from Alec's POV. Please review. Most of the dialogue belongs to Cassie...**

Alec felt the moment Jace returned to himself.

He couldn't explain it with words, but there was a shift in his soul, a feeling of warmth and light, of being _safe. _The other part of his soul was back, healed, safe. The parabatai rune near his collarbone flared. He bowed his head and pressed it against Jace's bandaged chest, clenching his eyes shut against the tears. "Oh, you stupid idiot, Jace," He whispered. "I'm going to kill you when you wake up."

Jace's eyelids fluttered, and Alec sat back, staring anxiously at his friend's face. Beside him, he heard Izzy suck in her breath. "Is he-"

"Shh," Alec admonished gently, and slipped his hand into Jace's lip one, squeezing it gently. "Jace."

His parabatai's eyes flickered open, but he looked at Alec without seeing him, his golden eyes faded and distant, still clouded with tiredness and pain. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked around them, taking in his new surroundings, the pain in his chest.

Alec tried again, squeezing the limp fingers gently. "Jace."

Jace had closed his eyes again, but his hand gripped Alec's. "Alec." He whispered. There was so much behind his tone: sadness, fear, confusion, and love. Alec closed his eyes and tilted his head back, pressing his fingers firmer against Jace's, returning the grip. His parabatai's hold was strong, familiar, and Alec had almost forgotten how he had missed those hands. How he had missed the friendly exchange Jace and him had always head, a firm hand shake and a hug.

Jace's eyes were open now, and he was staring up at Alec. For a moment, just for a moment, he could have been ten years old again, could have been the sad lonely little boy who was so desperate for a friend. Jace wasn't crying, but his golden eyes were very bright. "I'm sorry..." His voice was soft, layered with guilt and grief.

Izzy stroked his cheek. "Don't apologize, you have nothing to apologize for," She said, a little roughly. Alec saw that her lips were trembling, as though she were going to cry, but was still to proud or too worried to allow it.

Jace half closed his eyes, and Alec felt a flare of emotion through their connection. "Izzy."

Isabelle sucked in her breath. "It really is you, right?"

"Isabelle," Alec said, warning her with his tone that this wasn't the time, that she shouldn't upset Jace when he was just starting to heal.

But Jace was staring at Isabelle, eyes wide, his expression as gentle and as hopeful as hers was. "It's me," He said, and cleared his throat. "I could understand if you don't believe me, but I swear on the angel, Iz, it's me."

Alec squeezed Jace's hand, hoping to give him so comfort, some reassurance. "You don't have to swear," He said gently, and reached up to touch the burning parabatai rune at his collarbone. "I know. I can feel it." He forced the last words through a tight throat: "I don't feel like I'm missing part of me anymore."

"I felt it too," Jace whispered, sucking in a ragged breath, his voice rough and hoarse with emotion or pain, Alec couldn't tell. "Something missing. I felt it, even with Sebastian, but I didn't know what it was I was missing. But it was you." He locked eyes with Alec, his lip curling into his characteristic half smile. "My parabatai."

Alec smiled back at him, and squeezed his fingers again. His throat was too tight to speak, but he didn't have too. He had never needed words with Jace.

_I missed you. Welcome back. _He said with his eyes, and with the light pressure of his hand in Jace's. _Welcome home._

Jace had turned his eyes back to Izzy, but the slight smile on his face told Alec he had understood the message, and the gentle pressure against Alec's fingers said, _Thank you. _


End file.
